


Goodbye

by SocialOutsider



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kakashi Gaiden, Kannabi Bridge Mission, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Pre-Canon, Third Shinobi War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialOutsider/pseuds/SocialOutsider
Summary: Obito during the cave-in. Oneshot.
Kudos: 6





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This fic takes place during chapter 244 of the original Naruto manga, "The Hero of the Sharingan" and also the anime episode, "Kakashi Chronicles Part 2".
> 
> Also, a small reference to Kakashi/Rin.

As I lie there, pinned underneath a huge boulder with the right side of my body completely crushed, I grimly realize that this is it.

That my brief time as a shinobi, a ninja and also as a member of Team Minato has come to an abrupt and permanent end.

I..

I'm not getting out of here.

I know that but I can only hope that my teammates, Hatake Kakashi and Nohara Rin have managed to get to safety, if they haven't been surrounded by the enemy or worse, killed.

But I'll never know.

Yet I hope Kakashi will fulfill his promise to me by defending Rin no matter what and keeping her safe.

She is or was the light of my life and the only one who cared about me even though I did know that she has feelings for Kakashi.

Despite that, at least I can be thankful for the fact that they both managed to escape the cave seconds before it began to collapse even though Rin was unwilling to do so. 

As the area continues shaking further, I then feel the ground slowly beginning to engulf my body with me knowing that the end has finally come.

I then take a deep breath, bracing myself and knowing that it will be my last one.

Kakashi...

I'm sorry that we couldn't be friends.

We should have been but instead we were rivals, divided by our petty, childish grudges against each other.

At least we were beginning to get along.

So at least that's a good thing.

Or rather, it was.

Rin...

I'm sorry I couldn't find the strength to tell you that I love you.

Minato-sensei...

I'm... sorry I wasn't good enough to be on the team or even talented for you to notice but at least, I tried my best.

I absolutely gave it everything I had.

Please...

Please look after both Kakashi and Rin.

They'll both need you..

I then note that I feel at peace for the first and only time in my life.

It's a strange feeling.

It really is.

And when the darkness finally does take me, I welcome it.

**Fin**


End file.
